Timeline (The Advancement)
2012 *Apple releases Mountain Lion *Windows 8 releases *Assasin's Creed III releases in October. *'2012 Summer Olympics '''are held in London, United Kingdom. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 ''glitches. *Windows 8 releases. 2013 *''Kill (video game series), ''becomes popular. *11 year old, Chad Brighton, from Tempe, Arizona launches operating system. *Firefox releases 11. *The channel NBC changes logo, from a peacock to a rainbow, to support LGBT show on their network. *Bill Gates retires from Microsoft, and B. Kevin Turner becomes the Chairman of Microsof t. *Diddy releases REVOLT, but the ratings are not very high. *North Korean attacks the United States causing the '''Second Korean War'. *The president of Libya is elected. *Israel receives nuclear weapons, before Iran. Mahmoud Ahmadinejad talks to Russia. *Instagram is available for Windows Phone. *Bashar al-Assad is assassinated, and Syrian National Council president Burhan Ghalioun takes over. *'The War in Mexico', starts when the United States invade Mexico. *CEO of Sony, Howard Stringer dies, and Ryōji Chūbachi takes over the company *''Deus Ex: The Breakout releases. *Chad's operating system meets 19 million users. *Windows Phone 8 releases. *Gay rights are allowed in Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, and the rest of the Mid-Atlantic. *Indonesia acquires nuclear weapons. *India, Greece releases on Google Street View. *'Xbox 720, releases 2014 *Chad Brighton becomes the richest person in the world, at 12 years old. *Chrome Mobile Browser becomes the default browser for Android phones. *Israeli troops drives the Palestinians out of Israel. *''Disney Channel v. Stevenson, Anna Stevenson goes to court with Disney Channel after she finds Disney Channel shows more mature content on TV. *'Indonesia, invades Papua New Guinea, and Australia's Northern Territory. The Indo-Australian War begins. With the US, New Zealand, Canada, Papua New Guinea, China, and Brazil are allies of Australia, and Indonesia, Myanmar, Vietnam, and Malaysia are enemies of Australia. *'2014 Winter Olympics '''are held in Sochi, Russia. *'China, Moldova, Georgia, Indonesia, Saudi Arabia, Kenya, Nigeria, Ghana, Egypt, Madagascar, Papua New Guinea, Morocco, Pakistan, Turkey, Argentina, Iceland, Bangladesh, Austria, Serbia, Latvia, and Estonia''' allow Google Street View. *'Mexico' becomes a great threat to the United States, when they acquire nuclear weapons. *'Egypt ' becomes Africa's most livable country. 2015 *'Russian Revolution '''begins. *'Diddy becomes the first African-American to be the richest person in the world. *'''Miami is now underwater. *'The Chinese' sell the South China Mall to a Russian billionaire for $150 million. *'War in Afghanistan '''ends. The War on Terrorism ends, and Al-Qaeda and Taliban dissolve. *'Factory City', grows in Idaho. *'Warner and Viacom share the ownership 50-50 of Nickelodeon, soon replacing Cartoon Network. *'United States '''lowers voting age to 16 years of age. *'Anti-Virus Law 'passes. No fradulent pay company can make you download their software for free, but trick you into paying for the software. *'Office 2015 'releases. *'New US Army equipment 'is developed. Including a secret weapon, that will end the war in Iran. *'New York City 'becomes the United States new capital. *'Second British Civil War breaks out when the British Radicals wanted to overthrow the monarchy in the UK. *'Windows 9 '''releases. *'ABC Family is renamed '''Disney's 4-TEENZ. ' 2016 *'China annexes Taiwan. *'Vietnam '''annexes Cambodia, and Laos. *'Jamaica becomes a republic. *'Google '''Android surpasses iOS. *'Mac Office 2016 '''releases. *Apple and music producer, Jason Grayson have a joint deal creating '''Apple Music. *'Mac OS XI' (codenamed Wolf) releases. *'The Iranian provisional government '''is formed. Ali Khamenei is exiled in Russia. *'United States annexes Canada *'Farmers Field '''opens in Los Angeles for the Los Angeles Cobras play their first game with owner, Dr. Dre. *'Northern Territory 'is annexed by the Republic of the East Indies. *'2016 Summer Olympics 'are held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. *'Google Street View 'plans to have all European, South American, and Asian countries (not including North Korea, and Myanamar) completed by 2025. *'US presidential election is held. An independent party candidate is elected. 2017 *'Saudi Arabia '''is the last standing monarchy. *'Iran becomes a 'democracy. Changing its name to the Republic of Persia. *'Afghanistan 'cedes land to Pakistan. *'Microsoft Office 'discontinues PC service, and is only available online. *'PC 'computers use only apps. *'Pakistan 'cedes to India. *'Greater Congo 'annexes Central African Republic, South Sudan and Uganda. *'The St. Louis Rams, 'move to Salt Lake City. *'Robots 'are tested as teachers in Japan. *'The United States 'annexes Cuba. *'DVDs and CDs 'become obsolete. *'Saudi Arabia 'issues written constitution, forming the constitutional monarchy. 2018 *'Apple's 'iPod is discontinued, when music is used on the cellular phones for most people. *'Most African countries 'are planned to be added to Google Street View by the end of 2029. *'Alaska 'secedes from the United States. *'New York Republic 'is formed when New York City and Long Island secede from the United States. *'Yemen 'cedes territory to Saudi Arabia, *'iPad 7 'comes out. *'Thailand 'annexes Myanmar. *'Spain and Portugal 'merge. The Iberian Republic is formed. *'Hong Kong and Macau 'cede their lands to China. *'The first robot battle 'is held in Tokyo. *'Mixed couples 'are very common. *'The Republic of Dubai 'prepares their first space shuttle. *'North Korea and South Korea 'reunite to form the Republic of Korea. *'Jamaica 'becomes a socialist state. *'Poland 'restructures their constitution based on Biblical law. 2019 *'United States 'rejects presidential system, and replaces it with a parliamentary system. *'Russian Liberation Army 'assassinates Vladimir Putin. *'Zapatista Army 'overthrows the government of Mexico, forming the Zapatista State of Mexico. *'Chinese Revolution '''breaks out, when the Chinese Democratic Revolutionary Army, Kuomintang supports them. * Category:The Advancement